


Chatroom

by Vermicolle (Scolopendre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatlogs, Franglais, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Escorting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Vermicolle
Summary: Utilisation des mots "nya" et "glomp" sans ironie.





	Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Utilisation des mots "nya" et "glomp" sans ironie.

Trap King : les gens :3  
Missy : ?  
Trap King : j'ai enfin mon manteau en vison * peace sign *  
XxKingFlayerxX : pics or it didn't happen  
XxKingFlayerxX : ... c'est quoi ce surnom  
Trap King : hehe :3  
XxKingFlayerxX : pourquoi seulement moi?  
Trap King : j'avais aussi changé celui de Missy mais elle a changé TT  
XxKingFlayerxX : elle a eu raison  
XxKingFlayerxX : je vais aussi changer  
Trap King : NON

* XxKingFlayerxX a modifié son surnom en Kernet (tg Y) *

Trap King : méchante  
Kernet (tg Y) : tu parlais d'un manteau en vison  
Kernet (tg Y) : envoie une photo  
Trap King : attends  
* selfie de Ygrek *  
Trap King : tadaa !  
Kernet (tg Y) : ça me plais  
Trap King : merci ;3  
Kernet (tg Y) : pas toi  
Trap King : tu pourrais au moins faire semblant TT  
Trap King : t'es pas sympa  
Kernet (tg Y) : c'est du vrai?  
Trap King : évidemment  
Trap King : tu crois que je pourrais settle pour less?  
Missy : Cela te va bien.  
Trap King : awww, merci * glomps you*  
Missy : non  
King Trap : pourquoi vous êtes si méchantes?  
King Trap : c'est parce que je suis un homme c'est ça?  
King Trap : c'est du sexisme nya  
Kernet (tg Y) : au lieu de dire des conneries  
Kernet (tg Y) : dis moi plutôt le prix du manteau  
King Trap : lmao comme si je le savais  
Missy : Putain d'assisté.  
King Trap : MAIS  
King Trap : j'ai travaillé trés dur pour arriver là où je suis  
King Trap : et je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi vulgaire Missy   
Kernet (tg Y) : lol  
King Trap : c'est vrai! J'ai vendu mon âme!  
King Trap : c'est déjà beaucoup  
Missy : Tu devrais au moins faire des efforts.  
King Trap : tu dis ça parce que t'as pas trouvé le bon filon :3c  
Kernet (tg Y) : et si on en revenait au manteau?  
Kernet (tg Y) : tu sais où on te l'a acheté?  
King Trap : aucune idée  
King Trap : mais je demanderai  
King Trap : si j'y pense  
Kernet (tg Y) : t'as intérêt à y penser  
King Trap : tu fais quoi si j'oublie?  
Kernet (tg Y) : je t'écorche vif et je fais un sac avec ta peau  
Kernet (tg Y) : et tu sais que j'en suis capable  
King Trap : ... je vais faire un mémo  
Missy : lol  
Kernet (tg Y) : et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit  
Kernet (tg Y) : raméne le manteau  
Kernet (tg Y) : que je touche  
King Trap : toi et ton obsession de la fourrure  
Missy : Tu es pas mal placé pour critiquer les obsessions des autres.  
King Trap : shhh  
Kernet (tg Y) : excuse moi, dans ma famille on est fourreurs de génération en génération, c'est logique que je perpétue la tradition  
King Trap : * sigh* oui on sait  
Missy : Ton frére n'est pas coiffeur?  
Kernet (tg Y) : justement! Il apporte de la nouveauté tandis que moi je continue, mais vous pouvez pas comprendre  
King Trap : si tu le dis  
King Trap : au fait  
King Trap : j'ai perdu un de mes gants :3  
Kernet (tg Y) : et?  
King Trap : tu peux m'en refaire une paire?  
King Trap : pretty pwease?  
Kernet (tg Y) : tu sais que t'es chiant?  
Kernet (tg Y) : mais okay je te fais ça  
King Trap : yay!!!  
Kernet (tg Y) : quelle couleur?  
King Trap : euh, noir?  
Kernet (tg Y) : okay  
Missy : Pourrais-tu me faire une écharpe?  
Missy : Peu m'importe la couleur.  
Kernet (tg Y) : je note tout ça et je m'en occuperais plus tard  
King Trap : aaaah  
Missy : ?  
Kernet (tg Y) : quoi?  
King Trap : je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rendez vous au resto ce soir!  
King Trap : je vous dis a+, je vais être en retard  
Missy : a+  
Kernet (tg Y) : je vais aussi vous dire au revoir, mon frére m'appelle  
Missy : okay.  
Kernet (tg Y) : a+  
King Trap : je pars, bye


End file.
